Day of the Departed Review
by GoldMedalNinja
Summary: My takeaway from Day of the Departed. Questions, my personal new headcannon, a one-shot, and my hope for the series if it continues. SPOILERS AHEAD


Day of the Departed: Aftermath

 _ **SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD SPOILERS AHEAD**_

 **So I assume at this point you either have seen the special or are just that desperate for information. I watched it on YouTube (but the user said they would delete it soon so it's probably too late to find it). It left a lot of questions. This is your last warning. If you don't want to know until you watch, GET THE FRICK OUT.**

So DotD was epic. But again, questions were left unanswered. All are listed below, as well as my takeaway headcannon. They are not in order of events in the special.

I have several, some serious, some funny, some totally random.

-Why did only the ninja forget about Cole? If Yang wanted to wipe him from existence, why only take the ninja's memories? AND WHY DIDN'T COLE EVER GO TO HIS FATHER DURING THIS?

-Who were the Walker's remembering? Is it actually true that Jay was adopted? Or was it some cliche shiz like his grandparents? (Also, what was in the album they were looking at? I want to see baby Jay)

-Why wasn't Wu with Misako and Lloyd? IT WAS HIS BROTHER DAMMIT.

-Why were those five animatronics the only ones to come alive? Why wouldn't Yang bring back the overlord? That would stop the ninja for sure.

-What was Pythor doing in the museum? That was quite the coincidence that he showed up just as the villains were being brought back? Also, why didn't he pick out a sidekick?

-Why didn't the helmet control Kozu? If I'm totally wrong with this, tell me nicely, but I swear I heard him say something along the lines of 'unhand me' when he was being rammed.

-Why did they build a new raider? The old one was fine! (Ok, so they gained a new ninja since the last time we saw it, but still) And why wouldn't they make it so they all connected to make a mech like that? Why do Cole and Lloyd get left out?

-Did I miss something in the last few seasons? CAUSE I DON'T GET WHY THE TEMPLE IS FLOATING!

-It seemed like there were more than six students fighting Cole at one point. Are ghosts able to duplicate themselves? Are they really fast at recovering? Or am I crazy at this point?

-Why would the museum make a fully weaponized replica of Chen's chair? That seems dangerous. And why was Chen having so much trouble during this? It seems odd that the man (with his) behind (on) the chair wouldn't know how to control it.

-Why would the kid in the beginning just give Jay candy? If I were that kid, I would've held onto my candy for dear life. I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A NINJA. NOTHING COMES BETWEEN ME AND MY CANDY.

-Why isn't Lloyd freaking out about candy? I would've thought he would've been the one to obsess with it. Like, I know he's all grown up now and he's remembering his dad, but I am a college student who bought three bags of candy this weekend. So what's his deal?

-Why were Cole's fists glowing? Is that another level of potential? And why orange of all colors?

-WHAT'S WITH THE SCAR?!

Okay, that one actually gave me a headcannon. But so I don't get this thing banned (it happened to my first story and was just the worst), here's a one shot. And yes I included my OC. All you haters need to shut the frick up. This takes place right after the end.

* * *

After the bonfire, Cole decided to go take a shower. It may have been a year, but he still loved being able to feel it again without the danger of melting.

The past year had been an eventful one. Jay and Nya were engaged. Kai and Skylor had started dating again, and from what he heard, Kai was planning on proposing soon. Lloyd had found a girlfriend last month in one of the policewomen, Maria, who happened to be Cole's cousin. Zane and Cyrus had rebuilt Pixal.

Cole, meanwhile, had reunited with his childhood best friend, Bri. She had actually come to train with the ninja after Sensei found her manipulating the wind. She turned out to be a niece of Morro, and was now training with them. After a few months of reconciliation, Cole had asked her to be his girlfriend, and now they were dating.

As he was enjoying the warmth, he felt a droplet go into the scar above his eye. He grimaced as he grabbed a towel and dabbed the spot. For some reason, water, hot or cold, still caused pain in that area.

As he exited the bathroom, he noticed Bri up against the wall. She looked at him with a smile as he approached her.

"You waiting for something?" He asked.

"Just you." She answered, a smirk on her face.

"You're so weird." He said as he wrapped an arm around her, leading them to the new game room.

"Hello, pot? It's the kettle. You're black." She retorted, laughing.

Cole joined in. He loved her.

"So is all of that true? What happened last year?" She asked.

"Yeah. You know, it's funny, for a while there, I thought I wasn't going to make it out of the temple alive, but turns out-"

Whatever he said next fell on deaf ears. Bri stood in front of the wall shocked.

Cole hadn't been paying attention, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at Jay and Lloyd's shocked faces. He didn't understand until Bri opened the door next to him.

And then he realized what this meant. And then he promptly fainted.

* * *

 **So yeah. Not my best, but not my worst. I think that since he hit the rift at the very last second, he retained some of his ghost powers, which explains the scar, but is still able to enjoy human life. The only other explanation is he hit a tree on his way down. XD**

So that is what I took away from this special. Now I'm not particularly hoping that Ninjago would continue, but if it were to continue, these are some things I hope would happen.

-Get Lloyd another friend. He needs people outside the ninja team. Maybe even a girl who's his friend, but not his girlfriend (BBT anyone? No? Kay).

-BRING IN SELIEL. For crying out loud, she is an epic character that I would love to see in the show. Yes, I have an OC who's Cole's girlfriend, but I LOVE Coliel. But it doesn't necessarily have to be romantic.

-Bring back the elemental masters. For crying out loud, what happened to 'call us if you need us?' The ninja can even train them to fight better.

-Character background stuff. What happened to Kai and Nya's parents? Where is Cole's mom? Who was Sensei's mom? Who the heyha is Ronin? Just saying, you left a lot of stuff hanging.

-For crying out loud, give Pixal her body back. This is ridiculous.

-If you bring back Jaya in a totally over-the-top fashion, you better give us more Jaya. For goodness sake, I was looking forward to at least ONE moment in the special.

 **That's it. I'm done ranting, you've probably seen a bit too much of who I am as a person, I'm done. I have class work to get to. Happy Halloween. Peace out. Gold Medal Ninja signing off.**


End file.
